The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for a steering apparatus and, more specifically, to systems and methods for sensing force in an electrically-powered steering apparatus to control the same.
Some known vehicles may include sensors to measure vehicle operator inputs into a vehicle steering system to assist in steering the vehicle. However, even with assisted steering, some known vehicles experience forces such as shakes, bumps, and rattles that can be felt by the driver through the vehicle steering system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sensor system to measure forces close to the source of such forces in order to compensate for the unwanted or unexpected sensations experienced during driving.